21 Maja 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.55 Karine i Ari (23/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (26 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Agent Z (Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars) (3) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Smith, wyk. Cathy Shipton, Jan Sharrock, Duncan Barton, Andrew McKay (25 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Kolory - program dla dzieci 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 (7/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 11.00 O co chodzi? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (13/15): Singapur - brama do Azji - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1996 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (12/13): Sex appeal - serial dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: A jednak raki, Dolina Strugu 12.50 Klan (223) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.20 Serce Tybetu (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 1991 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka (10): Prywatyzacja kapitałowa 14.15 Z Polski rodem 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (34) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (854) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Obraz - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szalony detektyw Fox (Still Crazy Like a Fox) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. Paul Krasny, wyk. Jack Warden, Catherine Oxenberg, Graham Chapman, John Rubinstein (94 min) 21.50 Wojna w Kosowie 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem: Śledztwo - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Phil Collins w Paryżu - koncert (stereo) 00.20 Przeznaczenie - film biograficzny, Polska 1983, reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Michał Bajor, Katarzyna Figura, Anna Dymna (94 min) 01.55 Frankenstein musi zginąć (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) - horror, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Terence Fisher, wyk. Peter Cushing, Veronica Carlson, Freddie Jones, Simon Ward (97 min) 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Radio Romans (24/32): Ile kosztuje święty spokój? - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Mirosław Krawczyk (29 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Trzebież, łagiew, krokiew 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (92,93/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Bill D'Elia/Joe Ann Fogle, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Robin Lively (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035202 16.40 Cyberprzestrzeń (2/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 17.05 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (9/12): Ojcowie i dzieci - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka (53 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.00 Slobo i Mira - film dokumentalny o Slobodanie Milosevicu 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Nocne graffiti - film sensacyjny, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Jan Peszek (95 min) 00.25 I Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 23.15 (WP) Portrety 23.45 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.30 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (20) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (58) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (708) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (powt.) 11.30 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (powt.) 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (34) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (58) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (66) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (51) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Przygody rabina Jakuba (Les Adventures de Rabbi Jacob) - komedia, Francja 1973, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Marcel Dalio, Claude Giraud, Henri Guybet (96 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (Real TV) (2) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98, wyk. John Daly, Johan Johnson, Michaell Brownles, Sibila Vargas (25 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Biznes tydzień 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Komisarz Rex (48) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.40 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.35 Anna Nicole Smith - Dziewczyna 1993 roku (Celebrity Playmate: Best of Anna Nicole Smith) - film erotyczny, USA1995, reż. Vicangelo Bulluck, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith (59 min) 02.40 Muzyka na BIS 04.40 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (23) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (83) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (99) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (116) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (6) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (33) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Karate Kid 2 (The Karate Kid. Part 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John G.Avildsen, wyk. Pat Morita, Ralph Macchio, Nobu McCarthy, Danny Kamekona (135 min) 22.15 Mr Majestyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Richard Fleisher, wyk. Charles Bronson, Al Lettieri, Linda Cristal, Frank Maxwell (115 min) 00.10 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.40 Magazyn NBA 01.00 Mecz koszykówki NBA TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny. W. Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Program lokalny 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Powrót Różowej Pantery (The Return of the Pink Panter) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1974, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Christopher Plummer, Herbert Lom, Catherine Schell (113 min) 22.00 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Informacje TV-51 23.10 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.30 Lęk przed przyszłością (Future Fear) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Lewis Baumander, wyk. Jeff Wincot, Maria Ford, Stacy Keach, Peter Evanchuk (90 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 09.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.50 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Powrót Różowej Pantery (The Return of the Pink Panter) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1974, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Christopher Plummer, Herbert Lom, Catherine Schell (113 min) 22.00 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Podwójne wcielenie (Doppelganger) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Drew Barrymore, George Newbern, Dennis Christopher, Leslie Hope (100 min) 00.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 02.00 Poziom Zero (Ground Zero) - thriller, Australia 1987, reż. Michael Pattinson/Bruce Myles, wyk. Colin Friels, Donald Pleasence, Jack Thompson, Natalie Bate (100 min) 03.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 07.50 Grajmy w szachy (19) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (10/13): Tajemnica zniknięcia - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Ełk - para buch! - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 10.30 Przez lądy i morza: Od Sany do Adenu - Jemen - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego (powt.) 11.00 Złotopolscy (73, 74) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.25 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Fronda: Satanizm - program publicystyczny 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Pieczeń z sarny - magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej (powt.) 16.30 Ala i As: Czyj to grosik? - program dla dzieci 16.50 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Fitness Club (17/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Emilian Kamiński (27 min) 18.30 Maska (21): Słoń i klasyka polska - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Euro - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - pieczeń z sarny (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (53 min) 21.05 Ździebełko ciepełka (1) - koncert jubileuszowy Janusza Strobla 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Kronikarz - rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie - film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 23.55 Akademia wiersza: Powrót Prokonsula - wiersz Zbigniewa Herberta 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 W labiryncie (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 03.00 Ździebełko ciepełka (1) - koncert jubileuszowy Janusza Strobla (powt.) 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (17/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.25 Maska (21): Słoń i klasyka polska - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 05.55 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Moje ciało - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Dzielnica biednych - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 01.30 Dzielnica biednych - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 03.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Planete 07.20 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (3/8): Akta Jelcyna 08.15 Samolotowa rewia pod Paryżem 09.05 Święto w Saint Tropez 09.35 Birmańskie korzenie 11.10 Kroniki Popular science (38/60) 11.20 Samotna planeta (16/39): Afryka zachodnia: Benin, Burkina Faso i Mali 12.10 Historia linii lotniczych (6/13): Poczta lotnicza 13.05 Człowiek - ryba 13.40 Historia Włoch XX wieku (33/42): Mussolini i Hitler 14.20 Gore Vidal sam o sobie (2-ost.) 15.15 Na tropach przyrody: Z dnia na dzień 15.45 W poszukiwaniu szlachetnego dzikusa 16.35 Śladami wędrujących zebr 17.30 Bombaj, nasze miasto 18.30 Cudowna machina (3/5): Ciało na ekranie 19.10 Morze pełne życia (16/26): Mieszkańcy piasku 19.35 Hubert Beuve Mery (2/5): Postawa śmiesznie etyczna 20.35 Królowe rodeo 21.30 Niesforne cząsteczki 22.20 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (12-ost.): Olbrzymy 23.15 Nowatorska broń (7/12): Zahartowani w boju 23.45 Philippe Soupault (2/3) 00.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (17) 01.40 Kroniki Popular science (37/60) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Cyrk 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 16.45 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Kopniak od życia - komedia, Włochy, reż. Enrico Oldoini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Bernard Blier, Andrea Ferreol (105 min) 21.45 Koncert muzyki rockowej 22.15 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.15 Nocne namiętności 23.45 Program muzyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Atomix 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 18.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.15 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.45 Top Shop 20.30 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 21.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 22.25 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 23.00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Magazyn erotyczny